Future Imperfect
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Cell is tired of his afterlife in Hell, and after Janemba turns Other World upside down he decides to get some fresh air on an alternate Earth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, or Justice League. DragonballZ is owned my Akira Toriyama, and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - When Opportunity Knocks**_

 _ **In the Dragonball Universe**_

It was a literal hell on Earth, as the dead were once again among the living and wreaking untold havoc, and devastation. The creature known as Janemba has created a barrier around King Yemma's Check-In station in the Other World, and its reality warping powers freed all of the denizens of hell to walk the Earth, including Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and many other villains that the Z Fighters defeated before. These villains were gathering together, and destroying anything, and everything in their path.

"Ha-hah-ha-ha-ha! This is great! Just look at these humans run in fear of us! Yeah!" Jeice, one of the members of the Ginyu Force yells with a pleased smile as he fires red colored ki-blasts from his hands at the fleeing civilian population. Jeice watches the other members of the Ginyu Force as they lend a hand in destroying the city, but an angry frown soon forms on Jeice's red face when he sees his red haired comrade not joining in.

"Hey Recoome! More destruction, less dance! I'll help you practice your poses later!" Recoome spins gracefully around, and sulks a bit before nodding. "Fine, fine. You better not break your promise, Jeice!" Recoome dawns a serious expression, and turns his head to a crowd of people, and opens his mouth. "*Recoome Ka-Boom! Eraser Gun!*" A powerful energy wave formed from Recoome's mouth, and traveled at the screaming crowd killing them in an instant.

Frieza walked with confidence over to the Ginyu Force with a wicked smile. "Good work men. All of this chaos is sure to bring that miserable monkey out of hiding." Frieza's long tail struck the concrete in anger like a whip at the memory of his defeat at the hands of Goku. The Ginyu Force started to sweat nervously, and accelerated their efforts to destroy the city.

"This rather pedestrian plan of yours won't work, Frieza." Frieza glanced over to the side, and saw Cell standing calmly with his green armored arms folded over his chest. Cell gave Frieza a bored look, and this had Frieza gritting his teeth with a tick mark forming on his forehead.

"Well, I'm sure someone with your brilliant intellect can think up a much better plan then." Frieza said sarcastically with a small mocking bow at the waist to Cell. Cell looked amused for a brief moment before turning his back on Frieza with his black wings folding inwards.

Cell stared at the chaos that the other denizens of hell were causing, and frowned slightly. "This gains us nothing. Destroying mere humans is beneath me. Play this game if you must, but I have much loftier goals than mere destruction." Cell began to walk through the other assembled villains, who quickly made a path for him when his pink eyes stared menacingly at them.

Cell was still making his way through the crowd of villains, when Frieza called out to him angrily. "Just where do you think you're going?! Do you really think that you can fight Goku by yourself?! You're a fool, Cell!" Cell stops moving, and a powerful yellow aura surrounds his body, with blue electricity crackling all around it. The assembled villains could feel the power Cell is generating, and ran for cover. Frieza was twitching in anger when he felt that Cell's power is greater than his own.

"I am the ruler of the Universe! I am Frieza! My armies laid to waste thousands of worlds! What are you...just some old man's experiment grown in a petri dish! Without my cells, you'd be nothing!" Frieza's men, and the Ginyu Force struggled to hold Frieza back. "Let me go this instant!" Frieza's tail batted several of his underlings away like flies. All of the Ginyu Force were barely able to restrain him for more than a few seconds.

Cell turned his head to look back at Frieza, and the other villains with disappointment etched on his face. "It is embarrassing to have your cells flowing in my veins. This imperfection troubles me greatly. Your so called 'army' is a joke, and my creation is a boon to the entire universe." Cell sighed deeply, and shook his head. "You're nothing more than a spoiled child that's throwing a temper tantrum because the universe is no longer your plaything. Truly pathetic." Cell glanced up when he felt a familiar power level approaching them from the skies to the west. "I do hope that your return trip to hell is as unpleasant as possible, Frieza." With these last words said, Cell moves his right hand up to his face with two fingers touching the middle of his forehead. Cell has a look of concentration, before disappearing from sight.

Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guido are frantically looking around while creating a protective circle around a surprised Frieza. "Where the hell did he get off to?! He bloody well vanished!" Jeice said while looking at his fellow Ginyu Force members in a panic. Recoome started to sweat nervously, and Guido was getting cross-eyed from looking in so many different directions.

"Stop this destruction right now, you villains!" All of the evil denizens of hell look up to see two costumed individuals fly down to land 20 feet from their location. The man is dressed in a black form fitting body suit with a green over-shirt that went past his waist with a black belt. He's wearing white boots, and gloves with a white bandana on his head covering his hair. He adjusts his dark sunglasses, and begins several outlandish poses and holds out a gloved hand at the villains.

"The hero of justice has arrived, Great Saiyaman is here!" Saiyaman claps his hands, and then makes a victory pose with his left arm flexed toward the sky with his other hand above his head with his hand open, and fingers spread out. His female companion looks on impressed, and smiles happily over at Saiyaman. "Wow, Gohan! That was your best pose yet!"

Saiyaman glances over his shoulder, and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "You really think so, Videl? It wasn't too flashy?" Videl walks over to Saiyaman, and pats him on the shoulder to reassure him. "No way, Gohan. It was perfect." Videl smiled up at Saiyaman, who started to blush at her praise.

The sound of multiple hands clapping got the young couple's attention, and they saw that the members of the Ginyu Force had looks of respect as they continued clapping with enthusiasm.

"Hooh? That was pretty good kid!" Burter said, and elbowed Jeice with a smile. "Do you think he's got what it takes to be a member?" Jeice shrugged his shoulders, and watched Recoome excitedly posing for the confused looking couple. "That's up to Lord Frieza, but he gets high marks for style." Guido starts to sweat thinking that his spot in the Ginyu Force may be in jeopardy. "Meh! He's not that good! Did you see how he didn't extend his leg when he made that high kick after he pirouetted?! Cause I did!" Guido grinned happily after he started sowing the seeds of doubt in the others.

Frieza, and the other villains were sweat-dropping and were trying to shake off the absurdity of the newcomer, and the Ginyu Force to get back to the matter at hand. Frieza stared at the oddly dressed man, and felt something familiar about him. Frieza then smiled eerily at Saiyaman. "Did she say that your name is Gohan? Funny, I remember a little monkey on Namek with that exact same name." Frieza smirked, and motioned with his hand. All of the other villains of hell started to surround the duo. Saiyaman took up a defensive position to protect his companion Videl, who also got into a fighting stance.

"Your kind isn't welcome here, Frieza. I will send you all back to hell where you belong." Saiyaman begins to power up, and a protective white aura envelops him, and Videl.

Frieza's tail lashes out angrily behind him, and he takes his own battle stance with his arms extended outwards, and a menacing red aura surrounding his form. "You Saiyans! Nothing but a bunch of filthy monkeys! I won't stop until you're all dead!" Frieza launches himself at Saiyaman, who then powers up to his base Super Saiyan form. "This is the end, Frieza! RRRRAAAA! *Justice Kamehameha!*" Gohan unleashes a spherical version of the Kamehameha wave, and Frieza is caught off guard by its power. Frieza is flying backwards with a large hole in his chest, and his body exploded when he landed in the middle of his comrades from hell. Most of them were caught in the explosion which greatly reduced their numbers. Gohan shielded Videl from being affected by the large explosion, and watched as the rest of Frieza's troops scurried away in fear.

"That was so awesome, Gohan! Way to go!" Videl pumped her right arm in the air with excitement. Saiyaman sends her a patented Son grin, and begins to do ridiculous poses for the next ten minutes,

 _ **Meanwhile - A Few blocks Away**_

Cell is standing on the rooftop of a tall building with his power level greatly suppressed to avoid detection, and he is staring disbelievingly down at the couple who are now both posing together and laughing out loud. Cell's left eye is twitching, and his fists are clenched so tightly that blood is seeping down his hands. "This...this is what sent me to the afterlife? The boy has become weak, and a fool to boot! His very existence is an affront to the senses." Cell frowned, and thought to himself out-loud. "He is no warrior now. Love isn't needed on the battlefield. The pure-blooded Saiyan cells in my body are screaming at me to purge this gnat from the universe. Fortunately, Piccolo's cells are now more dominant in me. He always was the strategist of the group, while the Saiyans are the blunt instruments." Cell chuckled mirthlessly, and unclenched his fists.

Cell turned around, and walked away. He jumped from the edge of the building, and used his tremendous speed to leave the city behind. Cell managed to avoid running into any humans who could've recognized him from his Cell Games, and was now very far from West City. Cell stopped running, and was now in a heavily wooded area. Cell looked around, and smirked when he sensed no Ki in the area. "Excellent. I should be far enough away to begin." Cell started powering up to his maximum, and touched two fingers to his forehead. "I love Instant Transmission. Such a useful technique. I simply must thank Goku the next time we meet." Cell began to concentrate. "Now, to find the farthest source of Ki in the Universe...there! Locked on!" Cell started to dematerialize until he was no longer in the forest.

Two small children soon landed in the forest searching around for the power that they sensed. "Hey Goten! Are you sure the massive power spike came from here? It was pretty big, and I thought it was coming from the city." The child with short purple hair, and green fighting Gi asked to the spiky haired youth. "Na-uh, Trunks! Gohan said that was this guy called Frieza! This one felt different, but it's gone now!" The boy named Goten scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"That's too bad. Those soldier guys in the old tanks, and that short one with the funny mustache weren't even a light workout. Oh well! Why don't you come over to my house! Mom is ordering takeout again!"

The boy with the spiky black hair stared wide eyed at his friend, and wiped some drool from his mouth. "Really? Come on! Let's go!" Goten grabbed Trunks' arm, and repeatedly said the word food. This had Trunks laughing hysterically as they flew back to West City.

 _ **In Deep Space - West Galaxy**_

Cell stopped the Instant Transmission technique, and stared up over his head. "No! The halo is still there! I must go farther, much farther...past King Yemma's jurisdiction. I can feel it! He's trying to pull me back to the Check-In station!" Cell started the Instant Transmission technique again, and vanished from sight.

 _ **In Other World - King Yemma's Check In Station**_

King Yemma sat behind his desk grumbling loudly, and using his Yemma stamp to re-send the dead that escaped back to Heaven, or Hell. "That Janemba sure made a mess of things! Hell, Hell, Heaven, Hell, Heaven, Heaven, Hell..." Yemma trailed off, and lost himself in the mountain of paperwork on his desk. One of his ogre attendants nervously shuffled towards the front of King Yemma's desk, and wiped some sweat off his brow with a handkerchief. "U..uuumm, e...excuse me, King Yemma sir?"

King Yemma looked over the stacks of paperwork to see one of his workers nervously fumbling with his shirt. "Yes, what is it?!" Yemma slammed his giant fist down, and caused the stacks of papers to fall all over his desk. King Yemma growled angrily, and gave the worker a look of inner rage. The worker jumped 10 feet in the air in fright, and shook with a paper in his hand.

"Sir! The warriors that Mister Goku defeated are not all accounted for! One is missing, sir!" The Ogre worker took several deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

King Yemma has a look of worry on his face, and pushed all of the paperwork off his desk, and slammed both fists on it. "Who is missing!" Yemma gritted his teeth at the worker.

"It's Cell, King Yemma." The Ogre has his head down, and is trembling at the thought of Cell on the loose. Yemma's eyes grew wide, but then he seemed to calm down. "Leave this to me! He is still dead, and under my direct command! When I catch him, he is going to the deepest, darkest part of Hell I know of!" Yemma closed his eyes, and concentrated. "Where are you, Cell? A-HA! There he is...now to...What?! Gone?! No...wait...THERE! Now I've...Damn it! He keeps on disappearing on me! This time for...NO! I can't sense him at all now!" King Yemma slumped down lifelessly in his chair, and rubbed his face with his hand in exhaustion.

"King Yemma sir! Are you alright, sir?!" The Ogre worker asked, and went around the desk to see if he was okay. Yemma mumbled something incoherently, and looked down at the worker with an uneasy expression. "No Cecil...I'm not alright. Cell has passed beyond the boundary of this dimension, where I have no jurisdiction in the slightest. He's out there now...without a leash in some unknown dimension with no one to stop him." King Yemma pulled out his desk drawer, and lifted out his intercom. He held the mike of the intercom, and yelled so loudly that Princess Snake jumped out of her bath water. "SOMEONE GET ME GOKU!"

 _ **Justice League Universe - Metropolis**_

Cell is standing on top of the Daily Planet's globe with a grin on his face from ear to ear. Cell looks up, and sees no halo to be seen. "Perfection. So sorry King Yemma, but I won't be returning. This place is really growing on me. Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes! I'm free!" Cell stares off into the distance, and takes on a thinking pose. "Now...what shall I do first? This is such a lovely city, it's difficult to know where to start?" Cell uses his super speed, and disappears in an instant to re-appear in an alley away from the civilians.

Cell looks around and finds a discarded newspaper, and begins reading it. "Superman saves luxury liner from sinking...Superman, is it? What an odd little outfit you're wearing. Is this what warriors wear on this planet? Tasteless." Cell turns up his nose, and threw the paper away. "Yes. Why limit myself to one city, when the world is now graced with my perfection! Time to introduce myself to my soon to be adoring public." Cell smirked, and began to levitate out of the alley. Cell flew away at high speed, and upwards until he was in this Earth's orbit. Cell smiled, and spread out his arms in an exaggerated manner. "This world is now mine!"

 _ **Thanks for reading the first chapter of Future Imperfect! Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ, or Justice League. DragonballZ is owned my Akira Toriyama, and Justice League and all related characters are owned by DC Comics Entertainment.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - Borrowed Time**_

 _ **DC Universe - New Earth, West side of Gotham City**_

 _"This is a new experience. Walking among these weak creatures like I'm one of them. Their smells alone are enough to make me wretch."_ The tall imposing figure of Cell thought with a sour look as he weaved his way through the masses without them brushing into him. Cell is wearing a brown fedora hat, and a long brown trenchcoat with matching pants to blend in with the populace.

Cell is lost in thought, and soon forgets about the crowds as he quickens his pace to his new destination. _"When I achieved orbit, it was Frieza's cells that became dominant in my personality. A planet conqueror, but a fool as well. Frieza...I will train, and meditate to cleanse myself of your taint. Mark my words."_ Cell pulled up one of the sleeves of his trench-coat, and admired his work. _"It is remarkable that I can still regress in my perfect form like I could before absorbing 17, and 18."_ Cell ran a pale white hand over his arm. Where there used to be a green exo-skeleton, now there is only pale smooth skin. Cell smirked, and held his other hand on his fedora when the wind picked up and it started raining.

 _"There is little to no Ki on this planet, so sensing power levels is out of the question. Fortunately, I am not without other resources at my disposal."_ Cell chuckled, and touched two fingers to his right temple. _"Cell Jr's! I want you to collect as much information as you can about these 'Heroes, and Villains'. Stay out of sight, and keep your power suppressed. I will send word when, and where to meet. Begin operations, Now!"_ Cell received affirmatives from all twelve Cell Jr's, and then ended his telepathic contact.

Cell stopped walking when he noticed movement out of the corner of his pink eyes. He sees a female figure in a tight leather suit with cat ears, and a tail moving with the grace of an acrobat above on the city's rooftops. Cell rubs his chin with his left hand with a mischievous grin on his face. _"Humans are amusing little creatures. This one dresses like a feline for some strange reason. I'm sure that Goku's weakling ally named Yamcha would be enthralled by this. He always did have a thing for cats."_ Cell laughed to himself, and this had the people giving him a wide birth because of his chilling laughter. Cell continued to walk without care of what they thought, and soon was in front of the building he was searching for.

"Ah. The Iceberg Lounge. This is the place." Cell approached the entrance, when a large burly bouncer with dark glasses, and tattoos on both arms walked in front of him with his hand held up. He soon noticed the height difference between them, and backed away slightly but still has a look of confidence. "The boss has decided to close up early. You want a drink? Come back tomorrow!" The Bouncer made a shooing motion with his hand, and smiled at denying this tall man entrance.

"Oh? I do have an invitation to enter. Would you like to see it?" Cell started to reach into one of the large pockets of his trench-coat, and the Bouncer started to lean his head in curiosity to get a closer look at the invitation. Faster than the eye could see, Cell punched the Bouncer and rendered him unconscious instantly. The Bouncer dropped like a ton of bricks onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Cell wiped the hand he used to punch the Bouncer on the side of his trench-coat. "You are very fortunate to be touched by perfection...I on the other hand need to wash this hand from being contaminated." Cell walked over the barely breathing form of the Bouncer, and entered through the Iceberg Lounge's large doors.

The Iceberg Lounge is aptly named, for its interior is like the North Pole with large ice surfaces and penguins diving into frigid water in an enclosure. The surrounding area had fully stocked bars, and a large dining area with many tables for customers. Cell adjusted his fedora on his head, and picked up movement all around him with the clicking of safeties being released from guns pointed at him.

"Who might you be? The only reason that you are still drawing breath is to answer any, and all of my questions. I would suggest you speak quickly." A short man waddled over to stand next to the bar, and poured himself a drink in a martini glass. Cell frowned at the audacity of the tiny man, but managed to keep himself calm. "You are the one called Penguin? It amazes me how literal the beings in this world are. As for your so called threat? I could kill everyone here in an instant, but that is not the purpose of my visit. I am trying to cut back on destroying weaklings...so please tell your stooges to put their pop guns away." Penguin started to sweat from the look of confidence that the tall man is sending his way.

One of the gunmen has an itchy trigger finger, and decides to take the initiative to impress his boss. "I've got this, sir! Time to die, you freak!" The bold gunman began firing at the tall intruder, and the rest of Penguin's hired muscle starts to fire their weapons as well.

"Stop, you cretins! I didn't give you the order to shoot!" Penguin is flapping his arms in the air, and trying to get his men to cease firing. The gunmen ignored Penguin's order, and continued their barrage until only a dust cloud could be seen where the man is standing.

"Ha-ha-ha! How did you like that, huh? Hope you liked that nice serving of lead we brought ya! Ha!" One of the gunmen smugly boasted, with the others soon laughing loudly in response to his verbal barb. The men abruptly stopped laughing when they saw that their boss was backing away, and shaking in fear. "What's the matter, Boss? We ventilated the guy, right?!" Penguin has a look of disbelief, and points a shaking finger at the dissipating dust cloud.

"L-look again you simpletons! He's still alive in there!" Penguin backed into a cylindrical container that has many different umbrellas in it, and fished one out in a hurry. Cell is smiling over at Penguin with two hands filled with bullets in them. Cell starts chuckling, and each of the bullets leaves his hands, and starts floating in the air ominously in front of him.

"I am afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer. This simply isn't a dish suitable for my palette." Cell looks at all the bullets, and then over at the gunmen who are in shock with fear on their faces. "Oh, my...so many of them. I know, this many bullets would no doubt cost an arm and a leg." Cell laughed to himself. "Why don't I return them to you? I am a guest in your establishment, and it is good manners to return what was borrowed." Cell has a wicked smile, and folds his arms over his chest. The bullets are now glowing, but before Cell can make good his promise, Penguin waves his arms frantically in the air with his umbrella in one hand.

"No! Please, wait!...WAIT!" Cell stared down at Penguin, who is now sweating heavily under Cell's gaze. "Listen...please. My men are idiots. It's true that I didn't hire them for the high IQ scores, but I would rather not have the hassle of acquiring new lackeys." Some of Penguin's men had sour looks at their employer's low opinion of them, while the others shrugged it off being used to Penguin's insults.

Cell sighed deeply, and looked perplexed. "I will never understand the need for the weak to surround themselves with those who are even weaker still. Fine. If sparing their lives will stop your babbling, then so be it." Cell's eyes glowed for a moment, and all of the bullets dropped down onto the lounge's blue tiled floor.

All of Penguin's men breathe large sighs of relief, until they received a harsh glare from Penguin who points his umbrella at them. The men stared nervously at their boss, and put the safeties back on their guns. "You imbeciles! I would execute you myself if I didn't need you for some important deliveries in the future! Now get out of my sight this instant!" The gunmen started to panic, and were knocking into each other to get some distance between them, and their angry employer.

Penguin tsk'ed to himself, and used his umbrella as a cane to lean on. "Good help is so hard to find, wouldn't you agree?" Penguin looks over at Cell waiting for an affirmative nod, but receives a head shake instead. "I disagree. Why look for help when you can do it all yourself?" Cell smirks when he thought of his Cell Jr's out gathering Intel on this world for him.

Penguin sweat-drops, and clears his throat to regain Cell's attention. "I don't believe we've been introduced. My name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, but I am also known as the Penguin. Who pray tell are you my fine fellow?" Penguin takes his black top hat off, and bows with a dramatic flare at Cell.

Cell walks over to the bar, and lifts one of the bottles off the counter and sniffs the contents. He quickly puts it back, and has a look of distaste. "You may call me Cell. I am here because a mutual acquaintance of yours told me that you could supply me with useful information."

Penguin watches Cell's movements closely, and is prepared to use his umbrella weapons if Cell makes a wrong move. "Well, well. An acquaintance you say...and who might this man be?"

Cell glanced over his shoulder, and took off his fedora showing that he now has dark unruly hair on the very top of his head with the sides still being devoid of hair. "Whoever said that my source was male? She is called Poison Ivy, and she is a fascinating specimen! When we first met, she tried to enslave my mind. She was very surprised to find that I am immune to her power, and a bit angry as well! She then tried to feed me to her carnivorous plants, so I had to do a little gardening to trim back some nasty looking weeds." Cell snickers to himself, and continues to converse to Penguin, who is growing more nervous with this new information.

"Once I managed to calm her down, we became absolutely inseparable for a time!" Cell starts to frown slightly. "That is, until she introduced me to the second most annoying human I've ever met! 'How's it hangin' Mista C!' - 'Is that a big needle on your back, or are ya just happy ta see me?'" Cell started pacing back, and forth with frustration evident in his strides. "It was imperative to my sanity that I left, and to get as far away from that human as possible. Ivy stated that she was a friend, but the urge to send her to Hell is overwhelming!" Cell shook himself from these thoughts, and coughed into his hand.

"Now, back to the business at hand. Poison Ivy is calling in a favor that she says you owe her. Something about a 'Batman' incident?" Penguin wipes some sweat off his brow with his gloved hand, and nods at Cell. "Excellent! The information that I require is two fold: The names and locations of the most powerful beings on this Earth, and any that are capable of inter-dimensional travel."

Penguin scratched the side of his head, and gave Cell a perturbed expression. "Why in Heaven's name would you need this Intel?" Cell smiled, and lifted his hand to shake his index finger at Penguin. "Ah-Ah! That isn't something you should concern yourself with Mr. Cobblepot. Digging around in such matters wouldn't be good for your continued health." Cell's hand starts to charge up with Ki, and Penguin quickly puts his hands up, and shakes his head from side to side.

"No, no, no! It's fine my ostentatious friend! I would be happy to get this information gathered for you! Also, be sure to send my warmest regards to the beautiful, Ms. Isley!" Cell smiles back at Penguin with sinister intent, but then starts powering down. Cell puts his fedora back on his head, and calmly walks towards the exit. "Make sure to contact Ivy the minute you are done with your task. I'll be waiting." Cell waves his hand lazily in the air as he's leaving, and Penguin loosens up the collar on his white shirt, and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when he sees that Cell finally left.

 _"That went better than I had hoped. Killing them all would have gained me nothing, Knowledge is the real power in the Universe after all_ _. I must visit that charming creature Ivy more when her pet is not around. Perhaps an 'unfortunate accident' could occur...a dip in some boiling lava, or a trip to the deepest part of the sea? The possibilities do seem endless."_ Cell smiled wickedly, and continued his brisk strides to another location on his to do list when he suddenly lifted his right hand with his palm open.

Cell was momentarily surprised to see a human wearing white overalls, and a white hat. He is of medium build in his mid fifties with a thin mustache and beard. The man is sitting in Cell's open palm in shock, and Cell looks up to see that the male fell from some scaffolding from twenty stories up. The man steadies himself, and grabs his right hand to stop it from shaking.

Cell looks up at him with a bored look, and his pink eyes are boring a hole in the man's head. The man Cell saved doesn't register the glare that Cell is giving him, and smiles down at Cell in gratitude. "T-Thank you...thank you! You saved my life! How can I ever..." He was cut off from saying anymore, when Cell unceremoniously dropped the man who lands on his backside painfully.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The man stops his tirade when pink eyes stare ominously into his blue eyes. Cell smirks down at the man, and shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry to disappoint you, but my body reacted on its own. There was no altruistic intent, I merely didn't want to get your bloodstains on my wardrobe when you eventually hit the concrete. Oh, don't give me that face! Now, enjoy the fleeting existence that I so generously granted you! Ha-hah-ha-ha!" Cell's chilling laughter sent the man scurrying away, and Cell quickly turned around to continue on his way.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop of a church not far away, a shadowy figure is watching Cell's movements through the telescopic lenses installed within the circuitry of his cowl. He is perched on top of a gargoyle statue with his eye lenses narrowing when he saw what happened after the rescue of the window washer. "First a meeting with Penguin, now this." His blue gloved right hand clenches into a fist. "I don't like unknown metas running around in my city. Time to get to the bottom of this." The man takes a grappling device from his yellow belt around his waist, and fires a line that ensnares the edge of another building. He jumps off of the gargoyle, and swings in the direction of the strange meta determined to follow him.

 _ **Thanks for reading chapter two of Future Imperfect! Also, thank you for all of the positive responses for the first chapter. A shout-out to Cylon One, who helped me with some spelling errors on the last chapter. :) I really appreciate all your faves, follows, and reviews! :D**_


End file.
